1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for holding up shopping bags as garbage, trash, or recycling bags.
2. Prior Art
Anyone who goes shopping frequently accumulates many plastic and paper shopping bags. The most common type of plastic shopping bag has large loop handles, and is usually given out at supermarkets and other stores. Many people reuse them as garbage bags by putting them in garbage cans. However, these shopping bags are too small for most home garbage cans. On a wide garbage can, the handles can usually still be stretched around the rim of the can. However, the can is too wide for the bag to be turned over the rim, so that garbage can fall between the bag and the can. On a narrow and tall garbage can, the bag can be turned over the rim, but the bag will fall into the can and expose the rim when garbage is thrown in. Some people also reuse stiff paper shopping bags, such as supermarket bags, but most home garbage cans are too small for them. Conventional garbage cans also restrict the bags and keep them from expanding to hold more garbage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,474 to Swenson discloses a shopping bag holder. It is comprised of a three-sided box with tabs extending upward from the end panels. The tabs are smoothly flared into the edges of the end panels. The handles of the bag would tend to bind on the gentle slopes of the tall tabs before they are properly seated. There is also nothing on either side of the tabs to securely support the handles.
U.S. Pat. 6,152,407 to McKenzie discloses a shopping bag holder for reusing shopping bags as garbage bags. It is comprised of a U-shaped frame with tabs projecting upward from the ends of the frame for holding the loop handles of the bags. Gussets are arranged along the inside edges of the frame for strength. The square cornered tabs make installing the loop handles relatively difficult. Since the loop handles are stretched tight around the tabs, they are difficult to grab for removing the bag. The open sides of the holder also enable a paper bag to fall out when it is unevenly loaded.
The objectives of the present shopping bag holder are:
to hold a used plastic shopping bag in an open position for receiving garbage, trash, or recycling;
to hold a used paper shopping bag in an open position for receiving the same;
to make installing a plastic bag easier;
to allow the shopping bag to expand with garbage, trash, or recycling;
to prevent a paper bag from falling out; and
to make removing a plastic bag easier.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present shopping bag holder is for holding a used plastic or paper shopping bag as a garbage, trash, or recycling bag. It is comprised of a single side panel connected between opposite end panels to provide an open side. Semi-circular tabs project upward respectively from the tops of the end panels for holding the loop handles of a plastic shopping bag. A hole is provided in each tab for allowing a finger to pass under the loop handle to lift the bag. A gap is provided at the top of each tab to allow the finger to pass through. The side panel is angled outward for leaning a paper shopping bag inward and preventing it from falling out. The open side allows the shopping bag to expand when filled.